


Chocolate Dipped

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tries to get Peter to eat chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Dipped

**Author's Note:**

> originally a prompt on tumblr

"Hey, hey Peter."

"…" The boy was silently ignoring him. He could tell. His back was facing him, his head was low, his hand was moving across the paper with the skinny cylinder that held lead. He was ignoring him.

"I brought you chocolate. Chocolaaate. Delicious, yummy, sweet chocolate. Peeeeteeeey. Come eat some chocolate. Peee-"

Peter exhaled but didn’t turn around. He flipped a page of one of this stupidly big books he liked to pretend to read.

"Stop ignoring me!" Wade whined from his position on Peter’s bed.

"It would be easier to ignore a wrecking ball slamming through my wall, trust me," Peter grumbled, groaning in annoyance when Wade started humming the Miley Cyrus tune. "Can’t you just let me study? Would that be so difficult?"

"Yes."

"Ugh…" Peter let his head drop onto his book, rolling his forehead against it in frustration.

Wade spread his limbs out further over Peter’s bed, taking up as much room as he possibly could. “Come lay with me on the bed and have some chocolate.”

"I don’t want any chocolate, Wade," came Peter’s mumbled response against the textbook. 

"You’ll want this chocolate."

Peter tensed at Wade’s seductive tone. Not his silly ‘I think I’m being seductive tone but actually sound like a creep’ voice. His deep, husky voice that sent chills down Peter’s spine and made his cock twitch in interest. 

Slowly, he lifted his head, not thinking about any ink that may have rubbed off onto his forehead, and spun around in his chair. The chair that he nearly fell out of.

On his bed, spread out as far and open and… exposed. His heart rate sped up as his eyes racked down Wade’s naked form. Pieces of chocolate placed in a trail from his neck, all the way down his chest, and those lickable abs, to the grand prize. 

"Woah…"

Wade grinned under his mask, the only part of himself that wasn’t nude, as he watched the stunned and intrigued expression form on Peter’s face. The younger man licked his lips as he stumbled off the chair, letting it spin behind him as he gained his footing. 

He fumbled to the bed, hands gripping the footboard. His eyes raking up and down his ‘treat.’ Wade was right. This was the kind of chocolate he would definitely be interested in.

"I need to study," Peter insisted even as he climbed up onto the bed, crawling over Wade’s body on his hands and knees. He smirked down at his boyfriend as he leaned in and mouthed the first piece of chocolate off his body. He let his tongue slide across his skin as he sucked on the slowly melting chocolate. 

He kissed his way down to the next chocolate, glancing up to stare at Wade as he licked around the chocolate, teasing him before he lifted the piece of chocolate up with his tongue, chewing on it before moving to the next one.

With each piece, Peter became more bold, leaving wet kisses and sucking hickeys onto Wade’s hard abs. He almost wished Wade had covered his entire six pack in melted chocolate rather than the small pieces.

Soon all Peter was left with… was Wade’s chocolate covered cock. The melted chocolate dripping down from the soaked head all the way down the shaft to where it collected at his balls. 

Peter groaned at the sight of it and how incredibly hot it was when Wade thrusted his hips up at Peter.

Of course, Peter wouldn’t indulge just yet. Instead, he mouthed kisses around Wade’s lower abdomen and thighs, letting his teeth sink in to leave a hard bite on the inside of Wade’s thigh. The mercenary groaned, rolling his hips and gripping the sheets as Peter bite harder, the way he knew Wade wanted it to hurt.

"Peter. You haven’t touched your dessert," Wade prompted, wiggling underneath the younger man, letting his chocolate dipped cock flop back and forth in a completely unsexy way that had Peter’s mouth watering with the need to wrap his lips around that glorious length. 

Peter licked at the wound he’d left on Wade’s thigh. He didn’t break the skin but he’d leave a bruise for as long as Wade’s healing factor would allow it. 

"Beg." 

Wade tilted his head, brow arching at his boyfriend as he shimmied his hips again. “Think you’re hot stuff, baby boy?”

"Think you can sit here on your own as that chocolate hardens on your cock?" Peter asked, mouth open over Wade’s cock, his words just a breath away, before he pulled back entirely. He leaned back, grinning down at the mercenary who struggled beneath him, his hands gripping his thighs to hold him in place.

"Pretty please with chimichangas on top?"

"I don’t appreciate the sarcasm," Peter grinned.

"Don’t steal my lines."

"Do you want me to suck the chocolate off your cock until you come down my throat or not?"

"Fuck…" Wade groaned, throwing his head back as he wrestled against Peter’s super strength. 

"Come on, Wade. It’s not that hard… well…" Peter let his thumb massage along his thigh until he let it slide against one of Wade’s balls, collecting some of the chocolate pooling there and lifting his hand to lick it off. "Maybe a little hard."

"Blue balls are not fun, Petey."

"You didn’t tell me you used blueberry chocolate," Peter smirked, sucking on his thumb, making Wade squirm beneath his one hand… that still secured him to the bed.

"Shit… please Pete. Please put that obscene mouth around me and blow me until I can’t breathe."

"Oh, descriptive," Peter grinned, "I like it."

"Fuck, Peter ple-ahh!"

Peter had leaned back down, hands firm on Wade’s thighs as he took a good portion of Wade’s chocolate covered length into his mouth. His tongue swirled around him, licking up the chocolate, letting it sit in his mouth as he sucked around the hot cock. He bobbed his head, slowly as his tongue worked its way around Wade’s girth. 

Wade wasn’t talking anymore, but he was making noise. Loud, long groans and gasps that spurred Peter on. He relaxed his jaw and throat, letting his mouth sink down until he felt Wade hit the back of his throat. 

He sucked hard as he pulled back, tongue trailing to pick up any chocolate that had dripped down the shaft, until he was licking a mix of chocolate and precome off the head of Wade’s cock.

Kissing his way down Wade’s length, taking one of Wade’s balls into his mouth to suckle the chocolate off and savor the noises that came out of Wade’s mouth. He loved how easily he could drive the man made, just by sucking or licking him in a certain way. 

When Peter lifted his head back up, to take Wade into his mouth once more, the mercenary brought his hand down to tangle his fingers in Peter’s hair. He gripped him tightly and pushed him down on his cock, forcing Peter to open up and take all of him into his mouth in one thrust. Peter happily did so, groaning as he did. He controlled Peter’s pace, lifting his hips up at the same time he pulled Peter’s mouth down onto his cock. 

"Fu-fuck Peter! Fuck!" Wade’s grip tightened on his hair, holding him in place as he came in hot spurts down Peter’s throat.

He fell back on the bed, panting as Peter licked at his sensitive cock, cleaning the come and chocolate off until he pulled off and crawled up Wade’s body. Peter laid down on him, reaching up to pull his mask up and kiss him lazily. 

"Shit that was good…" Peter sighed, snuggling up to Wade’s relaxed body.

"You could say it was a… Turkish Delight."

"Don’t even."

"Once you consume chocolate, chocolate will consume you."

"I hate you, I’m going to-" Peter struggled in Wade’s arms that had wrapped around him, "No, Wade let me go." 

"No body knows the truffles you’ve seen."

"Stop!" Peter cried, rolling in Wade’s arms to try and get away. "I need to study! I don’t want to stay with cheesy chocolate man!"

"Oh, cheese… we could do cheese next time."

Peter groaned, collapsing in Wade’s arms. “You are the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
